


Sidelines

by AKholic



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Northtex, PFL, Project Freelancer, north x tex, rvb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKholic/pseuds/AKholic
Summary: Mainly random North x Texas one-shots that don't fit into my story "Collision Course". The characters may seem OOC for those who haven't read the story since its (loosely) based on their character development from it. Just keep that in mind:) I do not own anything owned by Roosterteeth, Microsoft, or any others.





	1. Welcome to My House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this listening to My House by Flo Rida. Love blasting that song. Just pumps me up and makes me wanna dance! So have some hot dance party Northtex!

[North](http://www.polyvore.com/north_dance_sidelines/set?id=209850391) could hear the loud music as he approached the rec room. In a final, nervous effort he smoothed down the front of his plain black shirt and jeans. As someone who could be described as ‘reserved’, a party made his heart race. After all the shit that had happened recently, the agents of Project Freelancer deserved a night to let loose. He anxiously wondered if Tex would show up. He half hoped she did but the more nervous half hoped she didn’t. As close as they had become, she still had this effect on him. He felt like a schoolboy with a crush. The blond took a deep breath, deciding for once to join his fellow associates in having fun and not worrying.

North came to the entrance of the rec room. The music was almost deafening with a strong beat. It was old music, from the early 21st century he figured. The room was dark with lines of bright lights permeating through, matching the music. The tables and chairs had been pushed along one wall with various foodstuffs mounded on them. Most of the room was the dancefloor which was a bustle of bodies and limbs swinging to the music. North walked over to the tables as he took in his environment and was lucky to find a few of his buddies relaxing. York, Carolina, Wash, CT, and South were chatting. From what he could see in the limited light, they looked as if they’d already been dancing for a bit; flushed cheeks and glistening sweat.

“Nice of you to join us!” York greeted with a smile.

“I figured what the hell, right?” North replied, yelling over the music as his eyes scanned the dancefloor.

“Right!” York enthused.

Wash began to speak up, but North was no longer listening. His eyes had finally landed on the person he’d been looking for. A break in the dancing crowd revealed her. Her blonde hair was loose and flew around her as she moved to the music in a flowy black tank top and black shorts. She had a small smile on her face and looked relaxed. He watched her for about a minute before her eyes locked onto him. A brilliant smile and an indicative head nod was all the invitation he needed.

He mumbled an excuse to his friends, never breaking eye contact with [Tex](http://www.polyvore.com/tex_dance_sidelines/set?id=209850214) who continued to tantalize him from across the room, and headed towards her. She raised her hands over her head as she swung to the new song then ran her hands through her hair, down her face, and over her body. North’s eyes followed her hands and when he looked back up there was a smirk on her face. Yup, she definitely knew her effect on him.

Before he could get a word out, Tex grabbed his arm and pulled him behind her. He put his hands on her hips and pressed her against him. He could feel the heat radiating off her body and she smelled of standard issue soap and sweat.

They moved together, Tex leading since North was lost in the moment. He removed one hand to push the hair off her neck before returning his grip on her hip and nuzzling her. He placed a few soft kisses and nips on her neck and shoulder and smiled when goosebumps appeared on her soft skin. Tex spun around and both stood still for a moment before she took the step forward and pressed herself against him, hands gripping his sides to steady her as she stood on her tiptoes. She reached up and guided his face to hers and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

She pulled away a moment later and gave him another breathtaking smile. North’s heart was racing and he wanted nothing more than to pull her close and never let go. But Tex was already dancing again, swinging her hips and inviting him with an curled index finger. He needed no more enticing and took his position again. Apparently Tex needed no more persuading either and grinded her hips into him, driving him crazy. North ran his hands over her body and they both lost themselves in the loud music and dark room.

 

 

An hour or so later, both were drenched in sweat and in need of a break. North grabbed her hand and led her out of the crowd and over to the concessions. He looked over at the table where his friends were when he arrived but they had long moved on. Tex grabbed some rum. She drank straight from the bottle and began dancing at the same time. She passed the bottle to North and continued to move to the beat. He had barely gotten a few gulps down before Tex began stepping her way back to the dancefloor. North set the bottle down with a grin and started to follow.

“So it’s going well I assume?” York appeared beside North, with a knowing smirk on his face.

North nodded, “You may assume. How’re you and Lina doing?”

“I would say better than your night but you haven’t stopped smiling.” York joked.

North shrugged but didn’t remove said smile. He looked over to Tex who was hardly visible within the mess of people but they managed to lock eyes and she pointed to her glistening, gyrating body with a pointed look.

“I have to-“ North began but was interrupted by York.

“Have to go?” York clapped him on the back, “Go get ‘em tiger. We’ll meet up later.” He said with wink and walked off.

North nodded and managed his way through the crowd of agents back to Tex. He slid behind Tex and ran his hands over her again.

“You were gonna leave _this_ for York?” Tex joked, gesturing to herself.

“I was thinking about it,” North teased, “But I don’t think he would let me do this.”

He spun her around and pressed his lips against hers. She replied enthusiastically, parting for him and wrapping her arms around his neck. The music and lights seemed to become faint background commotion. He could still taste the rum on her lips.

He composed himself enough to pull away. “You don’t have any plans after this do you?” North whispered suggestively into her ear.

Tex shivered from the warm breath, “Well," she paused pretending to contemplate his offer, "I’m free right now actually.” She grinned, grabbing his hand and leading him off the dancefloor and out of the rec room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always questions, comments, reviews, etc. are welcome and criticims appreciated! Send me a message here or on tumblr as akholic.  
> I know everyone sees North as an old man/dad but they're all young, healthy, attractive 20s/30s y/o. I imagine its like the olympics where people are literally hired to walk around and handout condoms to the athletes xD  
> I've never written anything like this before, I'm sure its obvious so sorry if its terrible..  
> Anyways, more one-shots to follow eventually. I had other cute ideas but I forgot what they were so once I remember them I'll write some down and add them:)


	2. Ohana

The room was dark, pitch black except for a stray ray of moonlight that fell over a sleeping form. North sighed in his sleep and rolled over. The band of light was bright enough to make him stir. He exhaled loudly and a moment later his blue eyes cracked open. He reached a hand out to the empty space beside him, the sheets kicked back. _Cold._ She must’ve gotten up a while ago. North shifted to his back and yawned. He glanced at the clock-0324 hours-before pushing back the covers and sitting up on the edge of the bed. He softly walked out of the master bedroom and headed down the hall. He could see a faint glow from the second bedroom spilling into the dark hall.

He quietly approached the room and pushed open the mostly closed door. It swung silently as his eyes fell across a familiar figure in the rocking chair. Tex had her eyes closed as she gently rocked back and forth, soothing the tiny human on her chest, whose eyes were also closed. Her shirt was pulled off to the side, the newborn covering her bare chest. Another late night feeding, he figured. North leaned against the doorframe and looked at the scene in front of him with affection. It scared him sometimes, how much he loved them. He could’ve never foreseen this life but wouldn’t change it for anything.

He and Tex had built a life together after Project Freelancer, trying their best to forget about the pain of the past and move on. It was rough at first after all the carnage, but they had managed. Their only connections to it were a handful of friends like York, Wash, and Lina. Since neither had family anymore, York and Wash became uncles and Carolina an aunt. They had stayed for a day or two to help out but it was too many people in their tiny starter house so they had gone home, promising to come back if they needed help or once things had settled down a bit.

Like that character said in an, old animated movie, “This is my family. It’s little and broken, but still good.”

Ever alert and aware of her surroundings, Tex’s eyes fluttered open and landed on him immediately. They shared a soft, exhausted smile as Tex continued to rock. They had gotten home a week ago from the hospital and had been tired ever since. He had heard babies were a lot of work, but they were still underprepared for it. He and Tex had been taking shifts in hopes the other would get enough sleep to function. So far it wasn’t working as both usually got up at the first cry in the night. Even in this dim light North could see the bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess. Not that he looked any better. But now that the baby was here, he couldn’t imagine himself doing anything else. It was hard work but every time she opened her beautiful blue eyes and smiled at him, he was that much more in love.

“I didn’t hear her.” North stated in a voice softer than a whisper.

Tex shook her head gently, “I got up to check up on her. Just in time too, she was awake in her crib.”

North pushed off the doorframe and sauntered over to his family. He caressed Tex’s head, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to her lips and another on the top of the tiny, bald head that rested on her chest.

“I think she inherited your overactive awareness gene.” He joked.

“Oh please,” Tex grinned and rolled her eyes, “Like you’re any better.”

North chuckled softly. “True.” He paused, “Why don’t you put her down. We’ve got three hours before she’s due for another wake up.”

Tex nodded, lightly moving the newborn off her chest for North. He reached out and cradled the bundle close to him as Tex pulled her shirt back on. He smiled down at the baby and rocked her as he walked over to the crib. He slowly set her down in the bassinet. Tex walked over, wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning her head against him.

Tex let out a yawn and patted North. “Come on, we only have two hours and fifty eight minutes before she goes off.” She half-joked.

He nodded and let himself be pulled away. With one final smile back at the sleeping baby, he flicked the lights out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote is not mine (obvs) its from the Lilo and Stitch movie!  
> This probably needs editting because I'm super tired when I'm writing this so I'll go back in a few days and clean it up:)


End file.
